


I’m Not Scared of Anything, But Losing You Would Be Terrifying

by unreachablevoice



Series: 1+1=2, but I'd rather stick to 1 because these are just 1shots and I want you to feel lacking and suffer too :) [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Damian Wayne Angst, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne Gets a Hug, Damian Wayne Needs Love, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne is Robin, Damian Wayne-centric, Daminette, Daminette - Relationship - Freeform, F/M, Hurt Damian Wayne, Jonathan Crane is Scarecrow, Light Angst, MariBat, POV Damian Wayne, Tumblr: maribat-2k20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unreachablevoice/pseuds/unreachablevoice
Summary: Drowning, Damian felt like he was drowning. Drowning from his own tears and sobs. God, why did he have to inhale Scarecrow's New Fear Toxin again?OrDamian accidentally inhales Scarecrow's fear toxin on an impromptu mission and experiences heartbreak for the first time.(I suck at summaries, I'm sorry ^^;)
Relationships: Daminette - Relationship, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: 1+1=2, but I'd rather stick to 1 because these are just 1shots and I want you to feel lacking and suffer too :) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028631
Comments: 3
Kudos: 289





	I’m Not Scared of Anything, But Losing You Would Be Terrifying

Cruising down the alleyway with his Father right beside him in his Batmobile, the sirens of police cars rang in his ears. 

They had received a call from Commissioner Gordon not too long ago, saying how Scarecrow had escaped from Arkham and is causing havoc in a café somewhere. It would’ve been fine to just leave it with the GCPD and a few from their team but some reported that he was making a new concoction of his Fear Gas. Something much more intense. 

Skidding to a stop, he takes off his helmet and walks to where his Father and the police were conversing. 

“Robin.” the Dark Knight nods to him as he places himself next to his looming figure. 

Crossing the police tape and getting inside the café, Robin comes face to face with Scarecrow. A gun in his hand, pointing at the hostages as he laughs maniacally. 

“Scarecrow!” Batman calls from beside him, “Enough is enough! Let them go!” 

The villain throws his head back and laughs loudly, earning a snarl from both of the vigilantes. 

“You see, dear Batman,”—Scarecrow raises his gun— “I’ve been wanting to try my new experiment.” he smirks at them and cocks his gun with his other hand. 

“And you’re just the right person for the job.” 

Not a second after, his goons began ambushing them. 

Three goons began to circle him with their guns in hand and a demented smile on their face. If he hadn’t seen Scarecrow command them himself, he might’ve thought that the Joker was the one leading the attack. 

With quick work with his Batarangs, he swiftly flings their guns out of their grasps. 

Seeing as how they’re disarmed; one goon throws a punch to his face. Robin’s hand immediately shots out and blocks his punch and twists it in a direction he was sure was not possible an arm could handle. 

The goon screams in anguish, which gives Robin a momentum to punch him square in the face with his free hand and watches as the goon's nose drip with blood. 

Dropping the now passed out goon, he turns to the other two goons and kneels down and pulls out a Bo Staff. 

Letting out a battle cry, he lunges at them and whacks them to their side, which throws them to a few tables. The sound of cracks bringing satisfaction to his ears. 

Finishing the goons, he turns to Scarecrow and sees him still sporting that smug smirk on his face. What’s his motive? Why is he still smiling even though they’re practically beating up his henchmen? 

They briefly catch each other’s eyes and the villain’s smile grows even wider. 

Robin scowls at the villain and readies himself in a battle stance. 

Without even having the chance to take a step forward, Scarecrow raises his gun and shoots at his direction. 

Quickly sidestepping the bullet, he looks back at the villain, “You should really work on your aim.” 

Scarecrow smirks at him mockingly, “Was I really aiming for you?” 

What? 

He looks behind him and sees a tank of Scarecrow’s Fear Gas punctured by his bullet. 

Holy shit. 

His eyes widen and he reaches to his utility belt to pull out a gas mask, but before he was able to put it on his face, a goon tackles him to the ground. Causing him to loosen his grip on the said mask. 

“Fuck!” he mutters as he tries to wrestle free from the goon’s hold. “Get off me!” 

As he struggles to be free, he feels the mist cloud his vision. Blurring his surroundings and making everything indistinguishable. 

“Get up!” he hears someone yell at his ears and the goon that was holding onto him disappears. 

He abruptly stands and closes his eyes shut. Clenching his jaw, he reminds himself that none of what he’ll see is real. To dismiss everything and pay it no mind because _they are not real_. 

His breath becomes ragged and his heart thunders against his chest as he hears voices around him. 

_'None of this is real!'_ he chants to himself and covers his ears. 

The sounds slowly began dissipating and everything went quiet. _Too quiet_. 

“Damian!” an angelic voice suddenly cuts through the silence and calls out to him.

 _'_ _Habibti_ _? '_

He slowly and warily opens his eyes and is immediately met with a different environment. 

Gone was the café he was previously in; he was now in a park surrounded by trees and some benches on the side. The sun was also shining brightly and the birds were chirping. Everything seemed perfect. _Too perfect_. 

He looks down at himself and sees that he’s no longer wearing his Robin uniform but regular civilian clothing. 

_'What am I doing here?'_

“Listen to me!” the sweet voice calls out to him again. 

“Wha—?” 

“Look at me!” the voice shouts again and he feels his every being shake. Making him lose his balance and fall on the floor. 

“Marinette?” he calls out and looks around. Where was she? 

Whipping his head around, he is immediately met with a mop of blue-black hair. 

Relief floods his whole being as he stands up and goes over to her, “Hey, I’m here.” he smiles and reaches for her hand. 

“No!” Marinette shouts and slaps his hand away. Only then did he notice that her comforting gaze had turned into a sharp glare. Her beautiful blue bell orbs gone as a dark sapphire blue filled with anger replaced it. Why was she looking at him like that? Had he done something wrong? 

“H-Habibti—?” 

“Stop calling me that!” he winces at her tone and Marinette’s scowl deepens. Her hands ball into fists that he was afraid she’d cut her skin with her nails. 

“W-What are you—?” he hastily reaches out to her once more. 

“SHUT UP!” she shouts and everything shook again. Her face, still sporting that scowl, looks at him with disgust. 

“I can’t believe I ever dated you,” she spat and steps back. 

Damian recoils as though he’s been slapped in the face. He feels a twinge in his chest as though his heart has been pinched and punctured. No, please. She's the only thing that stayed in his life, don’t let her go now. Please. 

“Marinette,” he calls as his hands reach out to her again, in to which Marinette avoided in distaste. 

Seeing how angry and disgusted she looked at him made something inside of him shatter. Was he that horrible to make her not want him touch to her? Was he that disgusting? 

“Mari—” 

“I can’t even stand to look at you right now.” he flinches as though he just received a punch to his gut. He wanted nothing more than to scoop her in his arms and cry and ask what he’d done wrong, but he can’t do that when she’s sneering at him with abhorrence. 

“I hate you, Damian,” she glowers in that tone that he hated so much. The one that he _never_ wanted to be directed at him. But now it was. 

He drops down to his knees and crawls to her feet, “I’m sorry,” he cries out. 

Tears began to pool at the corner of his eyes. “I’m sorry,” he repeats in a strangled voice. But Marinette won’t even look at him anymore. 

“W-Whatever it was, I’m sorry,” he choked out as he pleaded at her feet. 

Marinette kicked at his hand away and seethed, “Don’t touch me,” she hissed as though his touch was dirty. _He_ was dirty. 

“I don’t ever want to see you again,” he blanches at her statement. His hands shook as big blobs of tears drip down his face. His heart beating sporadically as his ears rang with how everything seems to sound louder. 

“Plea—” 

_"_ _We’re through.”_

Everything felt numb. He couldn’t feel anything, couldn’t hear anything. Just that phrase repeating itself over and over again in his head. More tears began flowing down his face and he felt like he could drown, like he couldn’t breathe. 

He couldn’t believe that he’d one day hear those words. That those pink lips, those very same lips that he would kiss senselessly, would say that to him. 

Marinette glares at him one last time and walks away, leaving him with his despair and depression eating him up. 

He had always wished that this day would never come. But not all wishes come true. And now, he’s watching as the girl of his dreams, the love of his life, his girlfriend for four years leaves him. Leaves him and never comes back. 

“P-Please,” he sobs as he reaches out to her disappearing form. “I promise, I’ll do better. Please, just don’t leave me.” 

He stands up and attempts to run after her. But he _couldn’t_. Hands were holding onto him and stopping him from running after the bluenette. Feeling like the whole world was against it. Like they wanted to see him _suffer_. 

“No!” he shouts and thrashes around, trying to get the hands, that bound him to where he stood, off. Why were they so against it? So against _him?_ Did the world really not want him to be happy? 

“Please,” he wails and just stands there, letting his tears fall as the world takes away the only thing that made him feel free. 

He stood there and broke down as he watched his love disappear from his world; from his life. He cries out and screams shamelessly as he mourns for her dying love for him. As he hears and feels his own heart break from her rejection. 

And he _feels_ it. Feels their stares. Feels the whole world taunting him on how he just lost the only person who’d stayed by his side and accepted him. Making fun of how they knew he couldn’t do anything about it. How he was _powerless_. 

He shuts his eyes tight and slides to the ground, wishing that this was all just a dream... 

No. 

This is not a dream. Because dreams are beautiful. 

This is a _nightmare_. 

As he sits there and cries for Marinette, he feels a small prick on the back of his neck. And another. And a third. Then the slight cloudiness of his mind disappears as everything went black. 

* * *

Fluttering his eyes open, Damian is met with a white ceiling and warmness on his face as the sunlight crept through the window. 

He lets out a groan and rubs the side of his head. 

‘ _Where am I?_ ’ 

Roaming his eyes to check where he was, a flash of recognition comes across his green orbs. He was in his room. How? 

A soft click resounded from the door and captures his attention as a blue-black blur emerges, seeming to be whispering with something at the door. 

_‘What’s going on?’_

He rubs at his eyes and groans again. Everything was bleary and his mouth felt rough and dry. What was he doing here? Back in his room? Wasn’t he at a café before? 

“Dami?” he flinches at the voice and feels a warm sensation on his forehead. 

_‘What is this?’_

Damian reaches up to the warm... _thing_ on his forehead and grasps it, trying to feel what it was. Was it... a hand? Why was there a hand touching his forehead? Wasn't he alone in his room? 

Furrowing his eyebrows, he looks up to see a black—kind of blue—blob?... What the fuck?! Wha—What is this? What exactly is he seeing right now? 

He raises his arm and tries to grab at the blueish black blob. And by grab, he meant fight. He was fighting to get the hand on his forehead off. Fighting to reach for the blue-black blob. 

“Dove, calm down,” the blob speaks as it holds on to both of his hands to steady them. “It’s just me.” 

Suddenly, his eyesight began clearing. The blurry things that he was seeing were no more, everything began getting clearer. 

The blue-black blob that he was trying to fight (and he was definitely _not losing_ ) was finally turning comprehensible. 

His eyes widen at the thing—correction, _person_ in front of him. His breath hitching and his heart beating against his chest as he stares at those familiar blue bell eyes. 

“ _Habibti_ _?_ ” 

Marinette smiles softly at him. That same smile she always used to tell him that everything is all right. That smile that always seemed to make him feel calm, no matter the situation. 

“Yes, it’s me.” 

Damian chokes out a sob and feels his tears pour down his cheeks again. He reaches out to her and buries his face on her chest, trying to relish the feeling as he was afraid that everything—that _t_ _his_ might just be a dream. 

“Oh, dear.” he hears her mutter and feels her hand pat his head and smoothen his dark locks of hair. And it eased him a little. Made him feel that he was not hallucinating and that he was safe. 

“I heard what happened,” she says in that tone, that _voice_ that sounds so soft and caring that it made him cry harder. “Your brothers said that you inhaled Scarecrow’s new concoction of Fear Toxin and that it was so strong, they had to triple the dosage of the antidote.” 

Marinette continues to rub circles on his back and cradle him back and forth as he continues to cry. Making him feel like he was a child, safe in his beloved's arms. 

“I wish I could have been there,” she whispers and holds him tighter. Something that made him feel safe and away from the world, even if her arms were dainty and delicate. “Could have _helped_ you.” 

Damian feels his emotions and cries come back tenfold as he remembers what he saw when he was still influenced by the Fear Toxin. How hurt and devastated he was. How his whole world fell apart. 

“I-I thought—” he hiccups, “—you were going to leave me.” he sobs harder and feels the spot on her shirt where he was crying go wet. 

“No.” she pulls away from him just a bit and looks at his face, “I will never leave you.” her voice so raw with emotion, so sincere that it made him cry and thank whoever was up there that they are together. 

She reaches up to his face and caresses his cheek, “I love you.” she smiles and kisses his forehead. Her lips so soft against his skin that he sometimes wondered if he just so much as to touch it the wrong way, would it tear open and bleed a pretty red color? 

“ _I love you too,_ ” he croaks out as he feels his voice go hoarse with all the crying. God, if his brothers could see him now, they’d for sure tease him for the rest of his life. 

* * *

OMAKE: 

Marinette – *is lying down with Damian tucked in her arms* Wanna tell me about it? 

Damian – It was terrifying. 

Marinette – I thought you said you were fearless? 

Damian – *pouting* I am! But that was seriously horrifying! 

Marinette – Don’t you mean SCAREy? 

Damian – UGH 

Marinette – HAHAHAHA XD 

Damian – You have got to stop hanging out with Grayson 

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a oneshot I did on a whim so it's not really that long haha ^^; oh, and this is also crossposted on Tumblr in my account: @ab-unreachablevoice


End file.
